tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiat Fiorino
Fiorino is a model name that Italian car maker Fiat gives to the van derivatives of its small cars. The Fiorino has the largest cargo capacity of its class. The Fiorino name comes from an old Italian coin, normally translated into English as the Florin. First generation (1977–1988) Emelba 127 Poker SEAT Fiorino |production=1977–1988 |layout=Front-engine, front-wheel drive |assembly=Betim, Minas Gerais, Brazil Córdoba, Argentina (Sevel) Barcelona, Spain |related=Fiat 127 Fiat 147 }} The first version of the Fiorino is based on the Series 2 Fiat 127 with the back being a van box, i.e. a tall "high-cube" design, an arrangement subsequently emulated by several European auto-makers. It was launched in early November 1977, and received a facelift in 1980. The Fiorino used the same engines as Fiat 127. The first generation of Fiorino was assembled in Minas Gerais plant, Brazil and in Córdoba, Argentina. The pick-up version was called Fiat 147 City in Brazil. Spanish version In Spain the Fiorino was produced by SEAT in joint venture with Fiat: the Spanish version was called as Emelba 127 Poker and was available in two versions: panel van and pick-up. Later the 127 Poker was renamed as SEAT Fiorino the production ended in the 1986 and was replaced by the SEAT Terra. The engine was the same as on the SEAT 127. The Spanish Fiorino was built in Barcelona factory. Engines Second generation (1988–2007) In 1984 a more modern version was published, it was based upon the Brazilian Fiat Uno. Second generation Fiorino was made also as Panorama and pick-up body styles. The new Fiorino was assembled from 1988 to 2000 in Bologna Italy for the European market (over 250.000 vehicles made). In Europe it was a great success especially as a panel van version. In the 1992 a facelifted Fiorino debuted with a new style inspired by the Fiat Tipo it received re-engineered platform, new interior and more ecological engine. The last facelift for the European market was introduced in 1997. In 1994 a new version based on the Fiat Mille (an economy version of the old European Uno) platform deputed in South America. This version assembled in Minas Gerais plant is still on sale in Brazil, Paraguay, Argentina and Chile. The Fiorino 2nd generation was also assembled in Argentina earlier. Over 1.000.000 Fiorinos has been sold in the South America. In the 2004 a new facelift version made debut with Fiat Doblò front-style. In the 2009 Fiat introduced a new version with new red Fiat logo in the front of the car. The Fiorino was the first vehicle that Fiat authorized to produce in China. The vehicle was introduced in 1996 and the production end in 2001 when Palio and Siena arrived. Engines The engines are the Fiat 1.7L 8V diesel naturally aspirated or turbocharged, the 1.2L and the 1.4L 8V Fire petrol and for the South America the Flex engine 1.0L and 1.5L 8V. In Brazil, both 1242 cc engines are currently available as flexible fuel technology, working on both gasoline and ethanol. *1.0L gas *1.2L Fire *1.4L petrol *1.5L gas (ver. spi and mpi) *1.7L diesel and turbodiesel Third generation (2007-present) |length = (Panel Van) (MPV version) |width = |height = |platform=Fiat/GM SCSS platform |related=Fiat Grande Punto Fiat Linea }} The Mk3 Fiat Fiorino was unveiled in Summer 2007 and went on sale in early 2008. Sharing architecture with the new Citroën Nemo and Peugeot Bipper. The new Fiorino is developed between Fiat, PSA Peugeot Citroën and Tofaş and it is based on the Fiat Grande Punto platform, the wheelbase is . This project can be seen as a breakthrough in Tofaş history as it carried most of the development work. The car is assembled in Bursa factory in Turkey. Fiat launched their passenger-carrying equivalent at the Geneva Motor Show in March 2008. It is branded as the Fiat Qubo. Engines The engines used are the PSA 1.4 8V TU3 ( ) Euro 4 and the Fiat 1.4 8V Fire Natural Power CNG ( ) Euro 5. For diesel there is also available the Fiat 1.3 16V Multijet unit with Euro 4. Fiat Qubo A derivative of Fiorino (a small MPV), a passenger version of Fiorino was unveiled in June 2008. This version is suitable for five persons and can be equipped with different engines like 1.3 Multijet diesel (75 PS) or 1.4 litre petrol engine with . The gearbox is either a five speed manual or a six speed automatic. Production outside Italy * Turkey: Fiat Fiorino, Peugeot Bipper and Citroën Nemo is being produced in Bursa plant. * Argentina: Fiat Fiorino, first, second and third series was constructed in the factory of Córdoba, until in 2000. * Brazil: Fiat Fiorino is still in production in Betim, Brasil. * Spain: Seat never built the Fiorino, but there was a Spanish made commercial 127 derived van, built by Emelba and named "Emelba 127 Poker". Was available as panel van, passenger and pick up. It is available to buy it by second hand offer in https://inniauto.com/furgonetas-segunda-mano-navarra * China: Fiorino was the first vehicle that Fiat authorized to produce in China. Then, in the 2001 Palio and Siena arrived. Electric version Fiat Fiorino Cargo Electric is produced by Micro-Vett. Ford Transit Eléctrica References External links * Furgonetas segunda mano * Fiat Professional UK Fiorino Fiorino Category:Vans Category:Vehicles introduced in 2007 Category:Vehicles introduced in 1977 Category:Vehicles introduced in 1984 Category:Battery electric vehicles Category:1970s automobiles Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Cars of Turkey Category:Trucks built in Argentina Category:Trucks built in Brazil Category:Trucks built in Spain Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Italy Category:Trucks built in Turkey